


A Night to Remember

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Dmitri, reader is byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "That short Three Houses fic was so good, could you write the Ball scene that encouraged Dimitri to take action?"Referencing to my other Three Houses Dmitri fic "Change In Plans" although you don't have to read that one for this one to make sense.





	A Night to Remember

The ball is nice. You don’t have anything negative to say about it, you stay back watching as the students dance and talk among themselves. It’s almost impossible for you to imagine the stress your students must have though, especially the ones from nobility. 

Things like this aren’t fun, but business usually. 

You feel bad for them, you really do. 

It’s nice though, at least presently, you think you can even see the tiniest bit of a smile on Edelgard’s face as she dances with one of her classmates. 

“Professor?” 

You almost choke on your drink when Claude approaches suddenly, his hand on your shoulder. 

“You aren’t dancing with anyone?”

“No,”

  
As hard as it is to explain, you’re much more content watching everyone have fun.    
  
“Has no one asked you?” Claude prys a little, you appreciate the concern though, and it makes you smile, if only a little.    
  
“Even Professor Manuela is dancing,” He points, watching as your eyes follow his outstretched finger to where the other professor is, dancing with one of the grounds guards. 

“Here, dance with me?”

He winks. Claude winks at you. Heat rushes to your cheeks, you can’t stop it. 

You don’t notice the crystal blue eyes watching your interaction, nor do you see how intensely they scrutinize your reaction and blush. And of course you don’t notice the way they narrow when you, hesitantly, agree to dance with Claude. 

Claude leads the dance, and you let him. Dancing was never something you’d really learned before, it wasn’t necessary for mercenary work, but you’re a fast learner. You always have been. 

Soon enough you’re dancing comfortably, sure you couldn’t hold it with the best of them, but you feel less like you’re being dragged around the ballroom floor by Claude. 

When the dance ends, Claude presses a kiss to your knuckles. Once again you feel your face turn flush. 

“Professor! Professor, hello!” 

And Dmitiri is there in an instant smiling at the two of you. 

You don’t notice it, but Claude does. There’s something predatory in the Prince’s eyes. Interesting. He makes a note of it, and smiles politely at you.

“Dmitri, hello.”    
  
Your own smile is polite, suddenly aware of the situation Claude’s dance as put you in. It’s not just Dmitri, but multiple students who wish to dance with you as well. 

-

When the end of the night comes around you’re quite tired. You’re leaving the reception hall when Dmitri makes his way to you once more. 

  
“Hello again, Professor. Did you enjoy the ball?” 

  
“It was alright, I suppose.” You don’t want to talk to Dmitri right now, more than anything else you want to go back into your room and go to bed.

_ “What could he want?”  _ You hear the voice of Soothis ask in your head. And really, you wonder the same thing. You’d spoken to him already, earlier in the night, and even danced with him. 

Was it so bad to want some time to yourself? 

“Is something the matter? I’m not bothering you am I?” 

“No, of course not.” You lie continuing the walk to your room, hoping that once you’re there that Dmitri will take the hint and leave you  **alone** .

And you think he does. He bids you good night when you’ve finally arrived at the door to your room, but while your busy fumbling with the door he sneaks up behind you, the blunt end of his sword making contact with the soft fleshy part of the back of your skull. 

It’s enough to send you tumbling into the door frame, turning with panicked wide eyes to try and get a glimpse of your attacker.    
  
Everything is blurred, but you see enough. It’s easy to make out who attacked you. 

It was Dmitri. 

“Wh-”

The question doesn’t leave your lips.    
  
“I’m sorry Professor, but I have to do this. Please forgive me for hurting you.” 

Another blow to the head knocks your senses into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
